


Traitor

by twinkmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Harry, harry loves draco, he just doesn't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkmalfoy/pseuds/twinkmalfoy
Summary: Draco was laying on the cold floor of the manor, blood trickling down his wrist, with the word traitor now carved into his forearm.Basically Deathly Hallows torture scene but it's Draco instead of Hermione.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first fic and it's bad but whatever

“Put the boy in the cellar!” Bellatrix pointed to Harry. Luckily they didn’t know who he really was thanks to Draco’s spell that had swelled up his face to disguise his identity.

“As for you,” she walked up to Draco and got closer to his face. “let’s have a talk! Aunt to nephew! Is that okay with you?” she mocked in her deranged voice. Draco shuddered and refused to speak.

“You are meant to speak when spoken to!” before Draco could voice a response he was being pushed onto the hard floor of his childhood home. While Harry was fighting against a surprisingly strong Lucius Malfoy forcing him into the Malfoy Manor cellar.

Bellatrix was now sprawled on top of the blonde as she began to yell in his face.

“That sword was meant to be in my vault at Gringotts! How did you get it?” Draco began to whimper and squirm beneath her. “How did you and your friend get into my vault?!”

“Please,” Draco pleaded, “I didn’t take anything.”

Before he could say anything more, Bellatrix held his head against the ground and he instantly felt intense pain and blood trickle down his arm. He began to scream and shake beneath her, not able to move or run away.

 

Harry instantly shot up and the sound of Draco’s screaming from the room above the damp cellar he was held captive in. He realized it was Draco and worry washed over him. He turned to Lucius.

“What are you doing?! He is your son! How can you just fucking stand here and listen to him scream like that?!” Harry was fuming with rage and glared at Draco’s father.

“He betrayed this family. He means nothing to me.” His words were filled with venom as they spilled out of his mouth.

“Have it your way.” Harry pulled out his wand and shouted, “Stupefy!” Now that Lucius wasn’t a problem, he then casted alohomora on the lock that was keeping him from leaving the cellar.

“I swear, these people are fucking stupid.” Harry had muttered to himself surprised that the spell actually worked.

 

He opened the metal door and bolted up the stairs as hastily as he could. He saw Draco lying on the ground with tears slowly pouring out of his eyes. He then saw Bellatrix with her wand pointed at Draco.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry yelled. Her wand flew out of her hand. Other death eaters began throwing curses at Harry and he was now dueling with them, red and green spells being thrown left and right as Draco was still on the ground, his arm bleeding with the word _traitor_ now carved into his forearm.

The dueling went on for several minutes.

Until Harry heard a certain manic and deranged voice shout, “Stop!”

Harry and the death eaters halted their dueling at this. Harry’s eyes widened in fear at the sight before him. Draco had a knife held against his throat as he was pressed against his aunt’s body, whimpering in fear.

“Drop your wand! I said drop it!” She yelled at Harry.

Harry did not hesitate to toss his wand to the ground. Draco’s head was being held so far back that his neck began to ache.

Harry’s face turned back to normal.

“Oh look what we have here,” Bellatrix whispered in Draco’s ear, “It’s Harry Potter, all bright and shiny and new. Just in time for the dark lord.”

She then turned to Narcissa, “call him!” Bellatrix demanded to her sister. Draco’s mother hesitated looking at her son with a knife being held against his throat.

Narcissa then threw a curse at her sister, and Bellatrix had let Draco go. Without thinking, he ran as fast as he could to Harry and immediately fell into his arms as Harry had caught him.

The two sisters were now dueling with each other, “Go!” Narcissa yelled at the two boys and they quickly apparated away from the manor.

 

They landed in sand and Draco was still holding onto Harry, now crying as Harry wrapped his arms around the now shaking blonde. Harry comforted Draco as he cried into his shirt.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.” Harry repeated to Draco, who was still shaking.

His crying died down, “Can i see it?” Harry asked in a gentle voice looking into Draco’s bloodshot eyes.

Draco pulled up his sleeve and showed Harry the mark Bellatrix had left on his arm which read _traitor_ and was now covered in dried blood.

“Traitor.” Harry had said quietly reading the word cut across the other boy’s forearm.

“I’ll kill her. I swear I will.” Draco didn't respond. Harry began to rip part of his shirt and wrapped it around Draco’s bloody arm. He hissed in pain as Harry applied pressure to the wound.

“Sorry.” Harry gave him a sympathetic smile and continued wrapping the cloth around Draco’s arm more gently this time.

After Harry was done, the two boys stood up out of the sand, “I think we should head back.” Draco nodded in response and they apparate away from the small beach.

After they landed safely in the woods, they set up a tent.

 

“Go sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. You’re safe now.” Harry promised to the boy standing in front of him. Draco nodded and headed towards the rather large tent.

Draco had fallen asleep as Harry was looking out for signs of anyone out to harm the two boys, while unable to get thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of his head for the rest of the night.


End file.
